Beauty Beneath the Glass
by blueberry teacake
Summary: What happens when two vampires fall for each other, yet refuse to admit it? Well total chaos. Shiki Senri and Toya Rima are just two vampires in for a lot of trouble as their friendship progresses to a new level. Can Shiki keep under control, or will he .
1. Prologue

**Beauty Beneath the Glass**

**Prologue**

.x.

Shiki Senri ... Toya Rima ... Two vampires attending Cross Academy as Night Class students.

For as long as they both could remember, they'd always been together.

Even when they were just toddlers first learning how to walk and pronounce their own names.

She remembers the little chestnut haired boy who used to call her "Weema" when he couldn't pronounce her name, and how he used to pull on her gold pigtails.

He remembers the little golden haired girl who would hit him everytime he tried to take that teddy bear away from her.

.x.

For as long as he could remember, Rima was the quiet one. The one who didn't say anything unless she had something to say.

She had always had that creamy white skin, and those deep blue eyes that he would get lost in everytime he stared at her.

There were times in which he would want to trail his finger tips over that white skin, and pierce into it, but he knew very well that it was just a vampire instinct. Or that's what he _told_ himself when he didn't want to give into the fact that he had it bad.

.x.

For as long as she could remember, Shiki was the sleepy one of the two. The one who would take any chances he could get to fall asleep in some dark place undisturbed.

He always had that messy chestnut hair and those eyes that would make her cold shield melt.

There were times when he would grab her hands with his own, causing her skin to tingle, and send a weird sensation through her spine. It was just the cold. But that was just what she _told_ herself when she didn't want to admit the truth that she was smitten by him.

.x.

Everyone knew that Rima and Shiki liked each other ... no ... loved each other. Everyone besides Rima and Shiki.

Those two were just too blind to see how the other felt. Sometimes ... they were just too thick to notice the slightest hint of affection.

How could they not fall for each other?

Both were models ... a great ones for a fact. Even Ichijo had a manga with a picture of Shiki on it.

Both had beautiful features, yet both had a bad adittude.

If only they could see ... the feelings each held.

.x.

Ever since they've known each other, they've been forced by their parents to become models, and go to outrageous photoshoots that could involve nude shots.

For all they knew, when one of them would pick up the phone, their agent would be yapping on and on about some random shoot in who knows where.

There was even this one time ... when Shiki was forced to take pictures in only boots and jeans ... nothing more.

Let's just say it was a hot day for Rima.

.x.

24/7 ... they're friends. Just plain ol' friends that go way back. Though they refuse to see the truth ... they can't help but get closer to each other, with each and every step.

But when he grabs her pale fingers with his, and pulls her close to him as the music plays in the background, he seems to forget the world around him and enter one of his own. One with only him and Rima. When her deep blue eyes mesmerize him into a trance he can't seem to break, he can't help but lean closer to her smaller form. And when he did, she would flush, but he would make himself think otherwise.

.x.

For several months, they had been attending Cross Academy, and have been students of the highly admired Night Class. Shiki's unwilling to tell Rima the truth about his hidden feelings. And Rima herself is afraid of giving the wrong impression.

But as they do ... they drift further apart. They couldn't help but feel jealous when another came into their lives such as the greaet Kaname Kuran, and many other aristocratic students.

After all ... how long could they keep it to themselves?

.x.

End of Prologue

Review Please?


	2. An Unruly Evening

**Beauty Beneath the Glass**

**An Unruly Evening**

.x.

"Aaahhh."

A loud yawn erupted from Shiki's mouth as he and Rima walked down the never ending hallway, his books hanging from his hand. Rima sent him a cold glare. "Shiki ..."

He glanced down at her. "What?" he asked surpressing another yawn. She just shook her head as her gold hair bobbed as she walked. Shiki rolled his eyes slightly as he took his attention away from her and to the door leading to the courtyard. The screams of the day class fangirls could be heard from inside the dorms.

"This will just be another unruly morning." he muttered to Rima as he pushed open the double doors and into the dimming light of the sun.

.x.

"KYAH!!"

The screams of the many day class girls filled the night class's ears as they tried to manuever their way towards Cross Academy. Rima glared several times as rushing girls trampled over her feet. 'Crazy bitches' she thought as she brushed up against Shiki. "Annoying aren't they?" he commented quietly as he shoved through several girls in an effort to make it to class on time.

Rima sighed and nodded. "Filthy as well."

She swiped at her dirt smeared skirt and sighed once again, furiously trying to rid her skirt of the offending stains.

"Shiki sempai!!" a crowd screeched as they reached forwards and pulled at the mop of hair. He dodged the out reached hands, cursing at them under his breath. "Damn girls ..." he mumbled, and shook his head. Just then, a hand from the crowd reached out and grabbed a tuff of his unruly hair. Shiki turned, ready to beat the crap out of whoever pulled his hair, and narrowed his eyes to find Rima standing there still holding onto his hair.

"I'm not going to suffer because of you."

With that, she pulled his hair hard sending him flying into the crowds of screaming girls. "RIMA!! I'M GOING TO GET YOU!" he shouted before getting smothered with gifts and hugs. Rima just smirked and made her way quickly towards the building ignoring his threats. She knew he wouldn't dare do anything ... or would he?

.x.

"That bitch is going to pay ..." he growled as he stormed his way through the halls of the empty academy. Shiki, who was apparently covered from head to toe in dirt and who knows what else, wasn't very happy with the fact that his childhood friend had tossed him into the death trap known as the day class girls. He closed his eyes as he walked, and the images of what had happened within the last 30 minutes flashed through his mind.

_"Shiki sempai!"_

_The sound of the shrilly screams and shrieks of the surrounding girls filled his sensitive vampire ears. "Aw, Shut up!" he growled trying to shove through the group of girls that was apparently growing by the second. "Shiki!" a brunette jumped him from behind holding onto him by the neck. "I love you!!" she screamed nuzzling into his chestnut hair. "Get off of me! I don't want your germs." he said impatiently as he grabbed her arms and began prying her off quickly._

_"Kyahh!!"_

_Within a slip second, the hords of girls began their attack on the poor defenless aristocrat. 'Damn ... I'm really going to get her now.' he thought before being hit with the impact of over 30 girls. With an 'oomph', him and the girls were on the floor in a heap. "Get off of me." he growled through his clenched teeth. He poked his head through the bodies of the girls pushing them off one by one. "Now!" he shouted, his eyes turning blood red as he glared at each and everyone of them._

_The area around him soon filled with terrified screams as every single girl took off running. "I hate humans ..." he told himself as he tried dusting himself off with a hand, and made his way towards the school where the class must have already started._

Shiki shook his head furiously and stopped infront of the classroom that was barely even lit. He took a breath and slid open the door with a bang and prepared himself for his punishment that he did not deserve what so ever.

.x.

"Shiki ..." a booming voice growled as the class burst out in quiet conversations. "You're late." Shiki yawned. "I know, I know." he muttered waving a hand. "It was the day class girls."

The teacher of the class today was the worse of the worse. He wore half moon spectacles, and had greasy black hair that was always brushed back out of his face. A thin line ran across his upper lip. Everyone thought that it was supposedly a mustache of some sort. The bad thing about this guy was the fact that he didn't cut anyone any slack. Even the great Kuran.

"I don't want to hear your excuses. Sit down, and write out a 5 page essay on how the Blood Revolution of 1674 affected the opperating system of our government." he said coldly and snapped the large metal ruler against the board. That created a 'thwack' that echoed through the room.

Shiki just rolled his eyes and sat down behind the smirking Aido, and stood the textbook up in front of him, closing his eyes. Within a few minutes, the book was pushed down by none other than Aido himself. "What d'ya want?" Shiki asked grouchyly as he glared at the blond aristocrat. Aido just kept on smirking. "So ... How'd it go with the ladies? Did you get any of their blood? Was it good?" The on slaught of questions kept going on and on until finally, Shiki pushed the corner of the book into the unknowing vampire's hand.

"Ow! Ow! Shiki stop it! Ow!"

He pulled the book off his hand and scowled. "First of all, I didn't enjoy it. Second, I didn't have any of their blood. And lastly, stop asking so many questions or I'll bite you."

Aido frowned and turned around mouthing the words 'asshole' to Ichijo.

With a sigh, Shiki looked down at the blank sheets of paper that laid before him. "Might as well write it .." he said under his breath and began furiously scribbling on the page at full speed.

.x.

_Rinnnggg!_

The sound of the bell signaled the end of the school day for the night class, and they began shuffling out, one by one. Soon, the room was empty ... Well not really empty. Only two figures were left inside the dark room.

"Rima ..." Shiki glared as he turned in his seat to send a deadly look to the smirking blond. "Shiki ..." she replied taking small steps towards him. His eyebrow twitched. He hated how his glare could never faze her petite form. "I hate you." he spat crossing his arms across his chest. Rima laughed. He couldn't help but smile. After all, Rima wasn't the one to laugh. Her laugh, to him, was like 1000 angels singing, and he loved it. "I know you don't." she said shaking her head.

He sighed. "I know, I know." he muttered pushing out of the seat and placed an arm around her shoulders. "Let's go ... I want my sleep." he said quietly into her ear. This caused a shiver to be sent down her spine. Rima gulped and nodded and pulled out of his grasp trying to hide the faint blush that had appeared on her face. She would never let him know ...

Shiki sighed and watched her leave the room. He shook his head and followed after her. He knew that he would never tell her. No matter what ... He would never let her known how he felt.

.x.

**End of An Unruly Evening**

Thank you for reading the first chapter of Beauty Beneath the Glass. And thank you to those of you who have continued to read this story and have reviewed. I appreciate it a lot.

I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible. Amazingly I usually write all of my chapters in a day, but lately I've been busy getting ready for the end of the school year. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up sometime this week.

Pretty much this whole chapter was about Shiki's morning, but I promise it'll get more interesting as the story progresses. After all, I can't bring on all the drama too fast.

Please continue to read and review. Bai Bai


	3. Questions

**Beauty Beneath the Glass**

**Questions**

_.x._

_Fwsshh_ ...

The sound of running water could be heard from Rima's bathroom as she bathed under the warm water. " ... Shiki ..." she mumbled as she closed her eyes and let the water pelt her face in a rush. Why did he have to be ... so Shiki like?

As the water sprayed her, her golden blond hair began soaking up the moisture giving it a silky sensation. Rima shook her head turning off the water and grabbed the nearby towel that hung on the rack. She stepped out of the shower drying up most of the moisture with the towel, and began dressing into her silk black pajamas. She paused by the mirror and stared at her reflection. Did she really look like that?

Her blue eyes were the perfect shape, her hair so silky and soft, and her face ... perfectly symmetrical. Yet why did she feel so incomplete?

"This is ridiculous. Why should I care?" she asked herself. With that, she plugged in the hair dryer and turned it on to the max. The heat radiated from the dryer, drying her hair quickly as she ran a brush through her hair. She was careful not to rip at the tangled ends, knowing perfectly well that it would ruin her hair, giving her split ends.

.x.

The door connecting the bathroom to her bedroom opened with a click as she exited the bathroom. Her dark room was only illuminated by the light coming from the bathroom. In the dimly lit room, she could barely make out the shadows of her surroundings. Rima sighed and shut the door behind her and walked towards the bed, noticing a unusual shadow in the corner of the room. 'Shiki ...' she thought shaking her head, a playful smile placed on her lips as she crawled onto the large bed.

A minute or so after she crawled into the bed, she felt the other side of the bed get heavier. She turned slightly to cast a cold glare at the vampire laying on her bed. "Shiki ... Get out of my bed." she said pushing him. "But, Rima ..." he pouted. "It's important." Rima sat up turning on the small lamp by the bed side. "What?" she snapped scratching her head. Shiki smiled and sat up as well, just as if he was a little boy once again.

He fidgeted slighlty as he stared at her uncomfortable.

She twitched.

He shifted in his spot.

Bigger eye twitch.

"Shiki!"

He gulped and nodded. "I have ... um ... questions ..." She sighed and shook her head. "What are they?"Shiki shifted once more in his spot. "Well ... Aido, Kain, and Ichijo ... they were talking about stuff."

"Spit it out already."

"Well they were talking about Ruka and Seiren ... About ... _things_."

Rima slapped her forehead in frustration. "What ... _things_?"

Shiki took a deep breath and in one second, he spat out, "Well they were talking about things known as periods, and how Ruka and Seiren were probably on them, and how they were so moody. Then Aido said something about going through something known as puberty. I want you to explain to me what they're talking about." Rima sat there for a second, and broke out into a fit of unusual laughter. "Rima?" he frowned. "Did you go crazy?"

She shook her head. "No ... It's just that you're so intelligent yet ... you don't know about _those _stuff." Shiki scowled. "Well sorry for not knowing much about girls. Now tell me."

Rima rubbed her temples. "This may take a while ..."

.x.

"Shiki ... A period is the time of the month when females ... they start bleeding and get really moody."

"So they cut themselves? Are they emo?"

"No. They bleed from a certain area."

"Oh ... Okay. Will you tell me where?" he asked curiously, an innocent look was pasted onto his face.

She narrowed her eyes. "... No ..."

"Aww ... fine ... then what is this puberty they speak of?"

"A time when people start going through changes. Sorta like growing more mature ... like ... um your mother."

His eyebrow twitched. "What are you trying to say about my mother?"

"Nothing! I'm using her as an example." she shook her head. "Well your mother wasn't always busty, and so ... womanly."

"Okay?"

"She started growing in places, and ... _bam!_ She turned out like the woman you know now."

Shiki nodded still sort of confused, but was too tired to ask anymore. "Well okay ... I'm going to bed now." he pulled the blanket over his head and curled up against the pillows. Rima twitched for the thousandth time that day. "Shiki .. Get out of my room."

"No."

"Yes."

"... zzz ..."

"You're asleep already?" she frowned and turned off the lights. 'Might as well let you stay' she thought curling up on her side of the bed. Soon after she closed her eyes, she felt something proding the small of her back. "Shiki ... What is it?" she asked quietly, muffling her yawn. "Rima ... are you on your period?" he asked curiously looming over head. Her eyes bolted open and she snarled. "SHIKI! OUT!"

After being pelted with punches and kicks, Shiki found himself sitting on the floor with a pillow on top of his head. "..." he sighed and stood up.

Rima closed her eyes at the sound of the door opening, and soon fell into a deep slumber. Before she fell into a full sleep though, she did feel something warm and wet against her cold lips. She cracked open her eyes slightly to see who was there, but the room was empty, and Shiki had gone already. Rima placed her frail fingers against her lips and smiled. "Goodnight ... Shiki ..."

.x.

Shiki stood outside leaning against Rima's door. He was smiling to himself as he stared at the bare walls of the dorm hall. "... Rima ..." he mumbled under his breath as his fingers encircled the necklace that she had given him awhile back. The warmth of the necklace radiated into his fingers sending a sudden wave of happiness through his skin.

"You have it bad."

Shiki turned to find Ichijo standing there, a manga in hand. "Oh, Shut up." he growled running a hand through his hair as he looked away. "It's true though." Aido called standing beside the vice dorm president. "I said shut it." Shiki scowled pushing past them into his own room. "I don't need to be told that." he stated before slamming the door shut behind, not even caring if he woke anyone up.

After all ... he didn't need to be told that he had it bad ...

.x.

**End of Questions**

Wow ... I completed 2 chapters in one day. That's a streak for me. Too bad I can't write three in one day.

I think I'm running out of ideas so it'd be helpful if some of the readers would give me some ideas I could use.

The third chapter should be up and running probably tomorrow or wednesday if I have time. I am, after all, a busy student trying to maintain my good grades.

Well thank you for reading, and review!


End file.
